Grandpa
Grandpa is the secondary antagonist in Granny: Chapter Two. He is the husband of Granny, and he is also the father of Slendrina's Mom, and the paternal grandfather of Slendrina due to his obvious family ties with Granny herself and her family as well. Origin Grandpa's origin, and what he actually is, as it is never mentioned in-game. Grandpa may be a demon or an entity as he can't be killed, even if he has been shot by the Shotgun. Appearance Grandpa is represented as a hairless old man. He has a round, dirty face and pale white eyes similar to Granny, although he lacks the bloody rim that the former has. He wears a dirty, reddish-brown long-sleeve jacket with wet smudges over it, grey, stained jeans, and brown shoes. His weapon of choice is a bloody walking stick. Behavior Grandpa will always spawn in the Living Room on the Second Floor at the start of each day. He will often go to check the Bathroom first. Grandpa will shout "There you are!", "I see you!" or "Aha!" every time he spots the Player. When he loses the player he laughs or he mumbles incomprehensibly. Sometimes, he sings an incomprehensible song, or yells, "Granny!" when he is investigating a noise or the cameras. Sometimes he sleeps in the TV room next to the bathroom. If the clock strikes he wakes up again. While he is sleeping, he doesn't hear anything. If he catches the Player, he will hit the Player with his walking stick, sending the Player to the next day or Game Over if they are already on the last day. Unlike Granny, he won't speak or mutter anything when knocking you out. Sometimes Grandpa goes into the security room to use the monitor system. You may have noticed the cameras scattered around the house. When Grandpa uses the monitor system, he will start watching through the cameras. This allows him to track the player around the house much quickly. The cameras, while being watched by Grandpa, become triggered if the player walks in front of them. When you walk past it, it will beep for a short time. If you stop completely, the camera will continuously beep until either you move, or Grandpa comes to knock the player out. Sometimes Grandpa goes all the way down to the sewer, to feed his pet, the Water Monster. Trivia * Grandpa is voiced by DVloper's father. * The only things Grandpa hears is: Dropping his favorite vase found in the room with the piano, using the Iron Maiden in the Basement, shooting the Shotgun, and knocking Granny out. All other sounds like dropping items or stepping on creaking floors will not attract his attention, unlike Granny. * Like Granny, the player can‘t outrun him in Extreme mode. * There is no mention of Grandpa in Granny (game), or any of the previous games in the series. *Grandpa's voice and design are similar to Erich Sann from the horror game Requiem for Erich Sann. *Grandpa will always wear the Security Key around his neck, with the key being tied to a thick piece of white string. The Player has to obtain the Security Key by either knocking him down with either the Shotgun or the Stun Gun or just waiting for Grandpa to sleep. However, if you play on Practice or when you play with Granny only, the Security Key is placed randomly in the house. *There was a glitch that can make Grandpa freeze forever when he is sleeping by using the Stun Gun. However, it was patched in 0.8.4. *Even if you have already taken the Security Key, and locked the Security Room with the Door Lock, Grandpa can still enter the Security Room. Sounds Notice: The files will be uploaded soon * There you are! * Aha! * I see you! * I'm hungry! * Granny! Gallery Granny Chapter Two.jpg|Grandpa with Granny in the Main Menu. StunGrandpaGlitchbyVivid.png|Grandpa gets stuck. Credits to Vividplays Channel Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Granny: Chapter Two Category:Important Pages Category:Unrealistic Things